A Black Tale
by hiddlins
Summary: Eris Barlow had learnt from a very young age not to ask questions about her father" but things are about to change,what with recently escaped mass murderers on the loose, dangerous times lie ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Black**

Eris Barlow from number 23, Cotteswald Road, Tewkesbury had known from a very young age not to ask questions about her father. It was a subject her mother Eleanore barely spoke of, and one their house elf Gerda, was forbidden to mention. When she was younger she had tried many times to riddle some answers out of her mother, but nothing ever came of it. So by the age of 8 Eris had learned to accept that he just wasn't around. The only thing she knew for sure was that she had his eyes, in everything else she was a shorter, darker and far more freckled version of her mother, but her eyes were his.

Eleanore, had always been a very private woman, whilst not unfriendly, she cut the stern figure of intimidation. She was tall, slim, with straight brown hair, flawless pale skin and icy blue eyes. She was still resonably young, terribly beautiful , and naturally elegant, the sort of sophistication Eris herself had never been able to pull of. Eleanore worked for the ministry, in the department for the regulation, control and development of new magic. The most she understood of this was that any new inventions magical or otherwise`went through her mother to be tweaked, pruned, and if appropriate (which in general it was not) publicised.

It was the summer holidays and At 15 Eris was about to enter her fifth year at hogwarts. The book list had come this morning so they had gone to diagon alley for the day. It had been uncommonly busy she thought, the streets overflowing with hectic shoppers , and everywhere they went frantic voices, whispers of the name... sirius black. Eris glanced across at the daily prophet poking out of her mother's bag. BLACK STILL AT LARGE, its top headline blared _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm" . _The rest of the article was obscured, but Eris could make out the top half of Blacks face, never had she seen such deep haunted and furious eyes as his. The train screeched to a stop and Eris was jolted up as she and her mother jostled their way through the people onto the wet and dirty platform beneath them. The pair punched their tickets and went into the carraige to find a seat.

All in all it had not been an enjoyable trip, Eleanore had been tense and irritable all day, coupled with the masses of people and depressing weather, Eris was glad to find herself on the train home. She often thought that to other witches and wizards it must seem odd, but with the exception of emergencies Eleanore insisted on using muggle transport whenever possible. She said it would help them fit in to their muggle community. Eris was just glad they had apparated to the nearest town and not had to take the entire trip from London all the way back to Tewkesbury. Finally after an hour long ride and a fifteen minute walk, with minimal talk a cold and tired Eris found herself at the front door, shopping bags groaning waiting as Eleanore dug around in her bag to find the key.

Eris sighed "you know mum ,you could just use your wand" Eleanore stiffened but ignored her, she retreived the ancient key and swung the door open. Eris sidled in after her mother and closed the door behind her , she removed her coat and went to hang it on the rack but there was already one there. She stared at it, it looked like it used to be blue but it was now a filthy ragged brown. How odd she thought.

"Your looking well, Nora."a strange voice slithered from the dark of the lounge,bags crashed to the ground, grabbing for her wand Eris spun round pointing it at a shadow rising from the sofa, her throat had closed and she noticed in the panic that her mother had frozen.

"don't worry, I won't hurt you, will I Nora?" Again Nora noone called her mother that. He raised his hands up in mock surrender, and began to step towards them.

Eris backed up "who are you?" she forced, wand raised. She could hear her mothers deep breathing behind her, why did she do nothing?! The man continued towards them, a few more steps and he'd be in light. "i said who are you?!" yelling this time "what are you doing here!" her voice cracked with fear, she felt elanore's hand come to rest on her shoulder halting speech.

The man took another step, light flooded his sunken face. Eris gasped, He was tall and imposing but emaciated, his skin stretched tight in pale waxy palor, and his eye's, his eyes burned with a sort of hunger that both frightened , and intrigued her. She could not believe it, it was him the man who's picture cackled down from every notice board and lampost in diagon alley, who's image littered papers and pavements alike! She supposed he must have been handsome once but years in azkaban had sucked the life out. Eris could barely breath, It was Black!

"Sirius.." there was a longing in her mothers voice Eris had never heard before, a sigh that seemed to caress the very air it travelled. She stared in blind confusion as her mother rushed forward and embraced the murderer in their hall. Eleanore was crying, they held each other as if for dear life. Dumbfounded Eris lowered her wand.

"I'm sorry I took so long." she heard him whisper, Eleanore raised her head, drinking him in. They seemed to have forgotten Eris was there, absorbed in each other. Tears streamed down her mothers face, Black lifted his hand wiping them away with his thumb. Something of a laugh escaped eleanore a smile dancing across her lips, eyes locked with his. Finally Eris could take it no more.

"mum...? what is this?" she pleaded voice nearing on distraught, they broke apart Eleanore looked dazed, Black confused. "He's a murderer! And your.. your.."

"Eris please" Eleanore protested

"No!! Don't please me! Tell me what the hell is going on?!!" Eris could no longer keep the panic out of her voice, Black, mass murderer Sirius Black was standing in their hallway and her mother seemed..... glad? She stared from one to the other waiting for an answer. Black's face was impassive his cool dark eyes tracing her face, Eleanore was at a loss for words, "well?!" demanded Eris again.

A crash came from the kitchen, the sound of small scuttling feet, Gerda heartled into the room pot in hand, her small face flushed and worried, "I erd raised voices miss I....oh my" the little elf caught sight of Black and dropped into a deep curtesy pot falling to the floor, "Master, you've returned, how glad I am that your back" A huge watery grin had planted itself upon her face,moon eyes gleaming.

"Thankyou Gerda" said Black returning an amused smile, "Its good to see you too."

"Shall I prepare some tea for master, or perhaps master is hungry for something a bit more perhaps....."

"Tea would be fine" said Black, "thankyou Gerda.

"Of course master" dismissed, Gerda turned and scuttled out of the room grinning from ear to pointy ear.

Eris gaped in disbelief, This time she directed her question at Black, "who are you?"

Eleanore rushed ford and seized her hand "Eris you must understand he did not kill those people he was set up," she talked faster and faster in a paniced fury willing her daughter to understand "he wouldnt do that, I should have told you Its just.."

"Im your father." Black's deep voice cut across like a knife, for a long time nobody spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dazed Eris turned and walked into the lounge leaving her parents embracing in the hall , reaching the armchair she fell into it. Eris didn't know what to feel she was so confused . She had been imagining this moment ever since she could remember. But those scenarios had never included a night-time break in and mass murder, no this was definitely not the homecoming she'd dreamed of.

Eris heard the soft scuttling of Gerda as the door from the kitchen creaked open and in she came carrying a tray overflowing with tea biscuits and cupcakes. "ere's your tea, thought you might be hungry so" seeing that Eleanor and Black were coming through into the lounge Eris focused on the tea tray. They sat down together on the loveseat opposite their daughter. Eris kept her eyes fixed on the coffee table." I thought your mother would have told you but in the circumstances I see why she didn't" Eleanor gave him an apologetic little smile and held his hand, Black picked up his tea took a sip then continued, "you don't have to call me dad or anything, Sirius is fine." Eris looked up at Sirius he was almost smiling, she glared.

"Did you kill those people?" Eris asked her voice cold.

"No I didn't." He said it slowly with an angry look. Eris noticed his brows knitted the same way hers did when she was angry. She looked at her … parents. It was unlikely, crazy even, but Eris was starting to suspect she believed them. She took a deep breath, looked her father in the eye and calmly , flatly said

"Start at the beginning."

"Eris it's a long story, Sirius has had a tiring journey perhaps..."

"mum you need to tell me everything."

"How about in the morning, when you've had more time to get used to this?"

"No, its ok Nora, I think it's time she knew" Eleanor blushed.

Sirius took a large sip of tea and began. "We were at hogwarts together at first we didn't really get along, different houses, different groups you know the stuff. Your mother in Ravenclaw I was in Gryffindor, and well I was a bit of a -lark – Eris could hardly imagine this haunted figure ever have being a laugh.

"But in our 6th year I was separated from James in potions something to do with too many melted cauldrons anyway I was made to sit beside your mother, and well one thing led to another…" Black trailed off exchanging a guilty look with Eleanor. It was ridiculous Eris thought, a mass, well convicted mass murderer was sitting on her couch smirking with her mother like lovesick teenagers.

Sirius coughed and continued " Anyway, when we left school Voldemort was nearing the height of his power, he was on the hunt for pure bloods, killing muggleborns, everyone was in hiding. Because of her family your mother was in particular danger, so we went underground. we turned this house into.."

"Hold on," Eris interrupted "What do you mean because of her family? We don't have any family, mums parents died when she was young, we're all there is." Sirius looked sternly at Eleanor "You could have at least told her that."

Eleanor glared back "It was far safer not to. Besides it's not like it would have changed anything." Eris was furious, her whole life was turning out to be false. "mum?!" she demanded

"Oh fine" Eleanor said looking haughtier than ever " Look Eris these people really have nothing to do with us, nothing do you understand their scum, lower than that, I didn't tell you because I hate to admit I'm one of them." Eleanor looked down into the teacup resting in her hands. Slowly as if the words themselves were poison she asked "Have you ever heard of Antonin Dolohov?"

Eris tried to remember, it sounded familiar, something to do with, her eyes widened "wait, isn't he, a, Death Eater?" she asked in quiet horror. Her mother shock her head sadly, "One of the oldest and most loyal. He's also my Uncle, your great uncle. We're pure bloods the whole lot of us. And they're not the noble kind. No we're the evil, muggle hating, repulsive kind. The type of family that'll take anything and everything they can from you, one that would kill you from a second thought." Eleanor seemed reluctant to go on.

Eris was horrified. "So.." she said "We're death eaters?"

"No," growled Black "No you are not. Family like that means nothing, It's just an unfortunate coincidence." He glared darkly.

"You see why I didn't tell you Eris?" Eleanor said looking at her daughter's uneasy face "They are not our family. They are not."

"ok mum," Eris shaking her head "So, so why did they make it dangerous?"

"well," Sirius continued "They wanted all purebloods to swear allegiance, they have this idea that purebloods are supreme. Better than everyone else. The more they could get on their side the more powerful they thought they would become. They didn't want me I'd already proven myself a blood traitor. But your mother while she'd never been involved in the dark arts, they knew she was a powerful witch. Having her would have been a swaying vote to their side."

Eris thought about this, it all seemed to make sense, her mother she knew was undoubtedly a very talented witch, and people seemed to respect her. If her family were who Eleanor said they were Eris could see why her mother would be valuable. "So you went into hiding?" she asked, Eleanor nodded quietly.

"It was the sensible option, until things changed." Sirius continued "We turned this house into hideout, it was practically impenetrable. I knew how to do it my father being who he was. Nora stayed hidden only leaving in disguise, it was easier for me so I left more often. We told everyone we'd broken up to remove any trails."

Eleanor smiled "Sirius walked round squeezing onions in his eyes for weeks it was all very convincing" Sirius smiled too, both sharing a joke long past. "But locked up in a house all day with hardly any company, well things can get a bit..." The pair exchanged of guilty smile. Eris glared embarrassed.

"When your mother fell pregnant with you well, of course this meant concealment was even more important. We couldn't tell anyone, to this day I don't think many people know I'm your father. Which I regret, but at the time it was necessary" Black took another sip of tea. Eleanor linked her arm through his. Eris sat trying to understand what had just happened.

"Well ok, but you still haven't explained how you not a murderer! Or is that bit true?"

"No it's not." Sirius's face grew very dark " I was betrayed by someone I thought was my friend. A filth named Peter Pettigrew, He sold James and Lily Potter to the Voldemort out of cowardice, I found him and would have killed him but before I had the chance he blew the street apart, killing all those muggle's, and he ran away." The biscuit in Sirius's hands had been reduced to dust, his every fibre seemed sickened with rage. He looked up into his daughter's eyes. "That's the truth Eris. If you believe anything believe that. He killed them, they were our best friends and its his fault their dead." Sirius voice strangled out this last curse. Eleanor put her hand in his , giving him a sad smile.

Eris sat watching her parents. Shocking as this all seemed she believed it, every word. This man was innocent and he was also her father and he'd come home.


End file.
